Darling, I'm Sorry
by jacktogive
Summary: Harry Potter had lived a peaceful life. He had a fairly well-paying job, he had a beautiful girlfriend, and nothing was wrong in his world. Then he had to get drunk one night, only to wake up in world renowned super star Tom Riddle's bed. AU TR/HP
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Harry Potter had lived a peaceful life. He had a fairly well-paying job, he had a beautiful girlfriend, and nothing was wrong in his world. Then he had to get drunk one night, only to wake up in world renowned super star Tom Riddle's bed. Now he's got said super star after his ass, literally, and what's he going to tell his girlfriend now? "Sorry Cho, but after having some cock I don't think I like pussy anymore. Not to mention, I lost my purity ring, I'm afraid Tom Riddle's gone and sucked it off my finger and he won't give it back." Yeah right! Like that's going to go well!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong> OF **DARLING, I'M SORRY**

I've been dying to write this one for ages!  
>This is more of a light hearted story,<br>and more for shits and giggles than anything.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen it's official! Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Voldemort, lead singer for the acclaimed rock band Death Eaters, will be leaving to start a solo career! Here is the official statement from Voldemort, exclusive and only for The Daily Prophet- your one stop station for news on your favorite celebrities!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later.<strong>

"So, you'll enter on stage three first, make your way to stage-"

"Shhh." Tom interrupted his stage coordinator, "Listen." He said, fingering the velvet curtain in front of him.

"Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort."

Tom smirked, his red eyes glittering in amusement, "They're chanting my name," he laughed.

Severus Snape raised his eyebrows, "What do you except? They practically worship the ground you walk on."

"They do, don't they?" Tom mused, his smirk ever present on his face.

"As I was saying before you," Snape started, a bit peeved, "interrupted m-"

"Sir!" A voice cut in, "Mister Snape! The lights above stage three, I need the control key for th-" He stopped with a gasp as soon as he saw the rather… furious look on Snape's face.

Tom chuckled across from the new comer, "If it's one thing Severus hates it's being interrupted."

The new comer gasped again, seemingly shocked by the presence of Tom, "Voldemort!" He shouted, unable to keep his mouth from opening.

"Yes?" Tom replied, amusement lacing his voice.

Snape placed a hand on Tom's chest to stop him from commenting any further, "Mister Potter." He hissed, "The keys for the control room." He said handing him a set of keys from his pocket.

"Thank you Sir," the boy – now identified as Potter – said in a hurry, swiping the key's from Snape's outstretched hand before running off in the same hurried manner.

Tom's red eyes watched on in amusement as he almost tripped over a box before disappearing behind a corner. "Who is he?" He asked Snape, cocking his head in the way the boy disappeared to. "He seems young."

Snape knew what Tom was really asking, how could a seemingly young boy have access to the control keys? "His name is Harry Potter, he's the newly transferred in head light technician."

Tom tilted his head, "_Head_? Light technician? How old is he?"

"Two years younger than you, he's eighteen. He was recently promoted; he's been working for our company since he was sixteen. And before you ask no, he didn't graduate high school. And no, I don't know why."

Tom smirked amused at how Snape had answered every question he had before he could ask them.

"Do you remember the Weird Sister's concert last month?"

"Yes…" Tom answered the rather random question, humoring the man, "It was all over the news."

"Yes, they said it was the best light show the world had ever seen incorporated with a band concert."

Tom stilled, he looked at Snape with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry Potter was responsible for said lights in that concert. He may be a brat," Snape said grudgingly, "But he's good at what he does."

* * *

><p>"Great work everyone!" Head of staff, Seamus Finnigan yelled out waving his hands around.<p>

"Oof. Watch where you wave those Finnigan," Tom hissed, his red eyes practically burning holes in Seamus' head.

"S-S-Sorry," Seamus stuttered out as he watched Tom storm by with his coordinators and bodyguards in tow. "Damn, he's scary," Seamus whispered to himself, "Can't deny that he's smoking hot though." He whistled, checking out Tom's topless back and low rise skinny jeans – barely hanging on his hips. "No wonder we had to call in a few extra ambulances today. The fans must've been passing out left and right!"

"Hey Finnigan!" A staff member called out, "After party at Slytherin, right?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Oh! Harry!" He exclaimed, spotting his friend's untamable messy signature black hair. He latched onto him, "You, my friend, are coming with me."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "Seamus, you know how much I hate parties. Especially _band_ parties."

Seamus laughed heartily, "Unlike your previous band, The Weird Sisters, who are well known for their crazy after parties, we merely party with the staff members."

"Besides," Seamus said, clapping Harry in the back, "It's not like Tom Riddle's going to seduce you like The Weird Sisters tried to do right? Mister World Rock Star, Tom Riddle, does not show up at his after parties, Harry my dear, and even if he did I don't think he swings that way. Actually I've never seen him take interest in anyone before," he told him cheerfully. "And! Not to mention, you're part of our staff now! An introduction is necessary! And what better place to do so than at an after party celebrating the success of your first participated concert! Let's go!" Seamus yelled before dragging Harry out, not giving him a chance to argue.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't deny that he was having fun. He usually hated parties because he wasn't the most outgoing person and didn't do well in crowds. But he was with Seamus, his high school friend, and the staff he's worked with at the concert tonight so he found himself to be more comfortable than he usually was.<p>

"Oh," Seamus said with a flourish, "This, Harry, is our beloved head coordinator, Luna Lovegood. She's responsible for the way Voldemort looks at any and all presentations, including - but not limited to - interviews, photo shoots, and concerts!"

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Harry Potter, the new head light technician. I know." Luna finished for him in a dreamy voice, not quite looking at him. "Would you like a drink?" She asked, patting the seat on her left, still not looking at him.

"Mister Bartender, can you give Harry _that_?" She told the bartender without even waiting for Harry's answer.

"'Course, Miss Lovegood," the bartender replied cheerfully.

"What? I'm sorry, Miss Lo-" Harry started.

"Luna," she insisted, "Call me Luna."

He sighed, "Luna. I have to decline."

"Aw come on Harry!" Seamus said throwing Luna a saucy wink, "How can you turn down such a cute lady?"

She giggled.

"…Fine…" Harry said, giving in.

The bartender laughed. He pressed a button on the table and all of a sudden sirens went off at the bar. He grabbed the microphone hanging above him, "Chug, chug, chug!" He exclaimed, handing Harry a long tube.

Panic over took Harry as he frantically stared at Seamus, pleading with his eyes to save him, "Seamus," he hissed, "You know I can't handle alcohol!"

But his friend only laughed as he yelled with the crowd that had surrounded them," Chug, chug, chug!"

Harry looked at the innocent looking blonde sitting at the table, chanting along with her dreamy voice. It was always the innocent looking ones that were crazy he thought, defeated, as he reached for the tube the bartender was handing him.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The crowd around him shouted as he drowned the liquid.

"Another round!" The bartender shouted, as the crowd screamed their approval.

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter…?" A silky voice broke through his hazy mind, "I've wanted to meet you all night. Where have you been?"<p>

"Who're you?" Harry slurred out, too drunk to talk properly. In his haze, he reached out in front of him as if feeling the stranger would give away his identity.

The man in front of him, grabbed his wrist before he could touch him, "Surely," he spoke, amusement lacing his voice, "You know who I am."

Harry squinted his eyes, trying to see the stranger in his drunken haze, "Sorry," he said, "M'fraid I don't know who you are."

"Well then," the stranger said, placing a light kiss on Harry's hand, "I'm -"

* * *

><p>"…Ughhh…" Harry groaned out as he slowly got up on his bed. He buried his head in his hands. His head was killing him and he felt like the sun was burning his eyes out even if they were closed.<p>

"Kreacher…." He called out softly, his voice oddly hoarse, "Kreacher… close the damn…curtains…?" He stopped, staring in wonder at the curtains in question. Either Kreacher, his over jealous butler, had done some major redecorating in his room or he wasn't in his house at all. And from the view he could see from the window, it was safe to assume he wasn't at Grimmauld Place, in the suburbs, but perhaps in the city somewhere.

He groaned again, a fresh wave of pain hitting him in his head as he placed his hands on his naked lap. '_Wait,_' he thought, '_Why am I naked_?' That's when he noticed the slumbering body next to him on the bed. He gasped, backing away from reflex.

"Unn…" He moaned in plain, his backside was burning, and he really didn't want to know why but he knew exactly why it was hurting as he looked at his bed partner who was obviously male.

'_I've done it haven't I_?' He thought with dread, '_I've gone and given my virginity to some stranger I've never met- and a male at that. _' He felt a wave of misery wash over him, '_Gods, I'm sorry Cho._' He apologized mentally to his girlfriend.

He stifled a gasp when his bed partner suddenly turned over showing Harry the face of his mysterious tryst. He felt his mouth open in shock and his eyes widening, it was Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
>He'd gone and slept with Tom Marvolo Riddle.<p>

'_I had sex with Voldemort_,' he thought with a touch of insanity as he studied the singer who was slumbering quite peacefully unaware of Harry's inner turmoil.

He really was quite fetching, Harry had to give him as he looked at the sleeping male, with his slightly wavy ebony locks and pale skin, straight nose, and sharp chin. No wonder he had hoards of fans all over the world. Just dying to… he choked… _sleep_ with him.

He meshed his hair up in his hands in silent frustration before shaking his head furiously, his eyes taking on a determined light.

'_No use crying over spilled milk._' He told himself, as he got out of the bed. He ignored the pain in his back side and went about gathering the various articles of clothing that had been carelessly thrown the previous night.

He dressed himself in a hurry, his eyes checking every few seconds to see if Tom had woken.  
>Thankfully, Tom had not woken up, and he let out a breath he had been holding. He bit his lips in thought, having second thoughts about just leaving before his partner woke up, but he shook his determinedly telling himself it was better for him to just leave and pretend it never happened.<p>

'_Besides_,' Harry thought to himself, '_I'm probably just a one night stand he won't even remember in the morning anyways…_'

He never noticed Tom Riddle's smirk as he slipped out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later, at<strong>** Hammersmith Apollo preparing for that night's concert.**

Harry Potter was a right mess, he's been that way for two days, ever since he had woken up next to Tom Marvolo Riddle. He couldn't help it. He was jumpy and half expected someone to come up to him and proclaim that they knew what he and Riddle had done. He sighed, he'd been doing that a lot these days, and made his way back stage to check the lights one last time.

'_Just because I slept with him, doesn't mean I'm not going to do my job._' He had of course, contemplated quitting, or transferring to another artist, but had talked himself out of it.  
>Surely, if Riddle was going to make a big deal or even acknowledge their night together he would have done it by now.<p>

He had deducted that, most likely, Tom Marvolo Riddle had gotten drunk and did not remember sleeping with him at all. At least, that was what he had hoped.

"Potter," Snape hissed, rubbing his temples, "You've checked the lights seven times already. If you have nothing else to do, make yourself useful and help one of the many staff members here running around like chickens with their heads cut off!"

"Harry," Luna's dreamy voice floated over, "Can you help me bring these to the dressing room?"

'_No_,' Harry wanted to say, '_It's your fault I got drunk_ _and ended up in bed with Voldemort._' But he tugged on over to the blonde and took the clothes she had piled in her arms like the gentleman he was.

"Lead the way," he said, with little enthusiasm as he followed after the girl further into the back.

She lead him around a corner and down a hallway before patting a door that had a paper taped to it that read _Voldemort_.

"Here we are." She stated in that dreamy voice of hers, once again seemingly looking far off into space, "Tom should be inside at the moment, but just place those in there, okay? I'm going to go get some more." She walked away, not knowing how she put Harry into an awkward situation. If the singer was in there... well... then Harry really didn't want to go in. But it wasn't like he could just place the clothes outside, or give it to another staff member because there was no one around to give it to. Not to mention, he was already in front of the door.

Distracted, and lost in his own thoughts Harry never noticed the door opening.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Tom Marvolo Riddle stood there, in all his glory, smirking down at Harry - his red eyes glittering in amusement, "Or are you going to come in?"

Harry gasped, shocked out of his thoughts.

"Unless," Tom spoke as he observed Harry's frozen figure, "You plan to keep them hostage?"

"No, sorry..." Harry shook his head, brushing past the singer who was by then, leaning against the doorway.

Tom followed Harry in, closing the door behind him silently, "You can leave it on the table." Tom told him offhandedly. Harry nodded, seemingly at ease when Tom gave no hint to knowing of what happened _that night_. He put the clothes on top of the table Tom had mentioned earlier and turned around - only to bump into the singer himself. He took a quick intake of breath, startled by how close he was.

"Ugh..." Harry started, trying to distance himself but realizing he was trapped between the singer and the table behind him.

"Why weren't you there when I woke up?" Tom asked, his red eyes staring unwaveringly into Harry's wide eyes. He spoke calmly with a hint of amusement in his voice. He trailed a finger down the side of Harry's face, down his neck, then finally he lightly traced the mark he'd left there two days ago. He doubted that Harry had seen it.

Tom was answered with only a tense silence.

"Well, I suppose," he murmured, cupping Harry's face in his hands, and leaning even closer to the boy, "you can make it up."

"Stop!" Harry suddenly yelled, breaking out of whatever shock he's been in and pushing Riddle away from him. "Do you see this?" He shoved his hand at Riddle's face, showing him his left ring finger. "This," he said, waving his hand around, "Is a purity ring!" He exclaimed, pointing at the discreet silver band on his finger.

"Is that what it was?" Tom asked, a bemused expression on his face. He grabbed Harry's hand in mid wave, and promptly licked the side of Harry's left ring finger - ring and all - and placed a teasing kiss on his finger tip. He smirked slowly before taking the whole finger in his mouth. He sucked gently on it, laving his tongue around the digit from time to time, all the while Harry stood frozen, unable to take back his hand and just staring transfixed at the sight before him.

With a pop, Tom released Harry's - now bare - finger and showed him the ring he'd taken. "I'll be taking this then," he told Harry in a teasing voice, "Since I was your first." Tom chuckled lightly at Harry's flushed face before leaving the room, Harry's purity ring in hand.

* * *

><p>AN: HOW WAS IT? YOU LIKE?

And before you ask, why am I going back & forth from using Tom Riddle to Voldemort?  
>It's because Voldemort is his(Tom Riddle's) stage name.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! I'm shocked at the amount of reviews I got! Thanks for all the love you guys! AND KEEP THEM COMING. AHAHAHAHHH... I mean, I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong> OF **DARLING, I'M SORRY**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Tom watched as Finnigan dragged the reluctant Harry Potter out by the arm. He felt a twinge of jealously when he saw the head of staff wrap his arm around Harry's figure.<p>

'_Don't touch him_,' Tom thought to himself, irritation entering his eyes.

He growled, brushing off the hands of his make-up artists who were trying to fix him up – not that he really needed fixing up to be honest -, "I'm not doing the after interview today." He walked off, slipping on a loose white shirt. No one dared to stop him, not when a dangerous light had entered Tom's red eyes.

* * *

><p>Tom drove to Slytherin – the night club where the after party was being held – in a hurry, all the while his thoughts on Harry. To be quite honest with himself, even he didn't know what attracted him so much to the boy.<p>

'_Maybe his clumsiness'_, he mused to himself when he stopped at a red light, he thought about the many times he caught Harry tripping over a wire or box that day. But whatever it was, there was something about the green eyed boy that endeared him to Tom.

* * *

><p>Tom chuckled to himself as he watched Harry – who was obviously drunk – swagger his way toward the wall. He quickly weaved his way through the crowds of people, hiding his face and being as inconspicuous as possible so that no one would recognize him. He would not be pleased if someone blocked his way from getting to Harry first.<p>

"Harry Potter?" He asked the drunken teen, who looked at him groggily. "I've wanted to meet you all night. Where have you been?" He asked Harry. Because it was true, he had been looking for him for a while since he arrived at the club, he had thought that he had perhaps missed the teen. But his disappointment had been broken when he spotted him walking – well more like staggering – near the back of the club.

"Who're you?" Harry slurred out, he was too drunk to even talk properly. Tom couldn't help the amused chuckle escape him as he held onto Harry's wrists. Harry had tried to feel him - maybe in the hopes of figuring out who he was.

"Surely," Tom started, amusement dripping from his voice, "You know who I am."

Tom was a bit peeved to have Harry not recognize him, but he reassured himself that after the night, Harry Potter would never forget who he was.

He gave Harry a dazzling smile when he saw the boy squint his eyes through his glasses, "Sorry," Harry slurred out, "M'afraid I don't know who you are."

"Well then," Tom replied, placing a light kiss on the back of Harry's hand – both of which he still held – "I'm-"

"Urgh!" Harry suddenly recoiled in shock, snatching his hands from Tom's loose grip, "I'm not a girl." He slurred out, poking Tom in the chest once. He didn't see the amused look on Tom's face.

"I'm very much aware that you're not a girl," Tom told him with a suggestive smirk on his handsome face.

Harry eyed him wearingly, "Are you hitting on me?" He asked the singer incredulously pointing at himself. "Never mind," he said before Tom could reply, waving his hands around as if to dismiss his own question. That's when Tom caught sight of the discrete silver band on Harry's left ring finger. Tom felt his stomach drop.

'_Harry can't be taken_,' he hissed to himself.

"Is that a wedding ring?" Tom asked him casually, masking his displeasure.

"What this?" Harry asked him in a surprised voice. He shoved his hand to Tom's face to show him the ring, "This isn't a wedding ring. This is nothing." Harry sang, "Besides, I'm only eighteen!" He stretched his arms out above him and half sung and half slurred out, "I'm too young to marry!"

Then out of the blue Harry pointed at Tom, "What did you say your name was?"

Tom smirked, "Tom Marvolo Riddle." He told him in a smooth voice.

"Voldemort!" Harry shrieked once again out of surprised by the singer's presence.

"I'd rather if you call me Tom, Harry." Tom spoke softly, inching closer to the teen.

Harry looked around feeling trapped, he was cornered, and his drunken mind wasn't helping him form an escape plan at all.

Tom's lips came crashing against Harry's before he could even count to three.

"No…" Harry moaned weekly, feeling the damp tongue swipe across his bottom lip in a teasing manner. He drunkenly pushed at Tom's chest in a feeble attempt to get the singer to stop. Tom only growled in response, nipping Harry's bottom lip in warning before pushing the boy flush against the wall behind him.

Harry gasped in shock, adrenaline rushing through his body, as the alcohol in his blood made him feel warmer than usual, "Nnn…!" He moaned out as Tom advanced - persistent - dragging Harry's tongue out to play. Tom slipped one of his hands behind Harry's neck, titling his head to get a better angle, and entwined his other hand with one of Harry's. He could feel Harry's hand twitching trying to grab on tighter for support.

"Nn… mmph…" Harry still struggled against Tom, pushing at his chest weakly with his free hand. Tom deepened the kiss - obscene wet noises filled the air around them.

"Nn…" Harry moaned out, flinching as his knees gave out, he grabbed onto Tom in a desperate attempt to keep himself up. Tom slowly licked the length of his tongue, devouring him. He stared at the dazed teen in front of him, his hard breathing filling Tom's ear.

"Harry," he whispered, leaning toward Harry's ear.

"Hah!" Harry gasped, a shock running down his spine when Tom's warm breath touched his over sensitive neck.

"Come home with me tonight," the singer's sinful voice whispered into his ear.

* * *

><p>Tom groaned, as the sunlight caressed his face, waking from his peaceful slumber. He blinked his eyes a few times to wash the last remains of sleep from them, his red eyes zeroing in on the sleeping – and very much naked - male in his arms. He felt a grin splitting his face as he recalled memories from the previous night. Harry had been, he groaned out, to put it simply wonderful. He caressed Harry's sleeping face once before slipping his arms from Harry's figure - he turned over pretending to fall asleep as soon as he noticed Harry waking.<p>

Tom heard Harry groan as he slowly got up on his bed. He could feel him shifting his body, but heard no sound that warned him that he had seen Tom. Instead he heard Harry call out for Kreacher.

'_A butler, or maid, most likely_,' Tom thought to himself, still pretending to be asleep, as he heard Harry tell whoever Kreacher was to close the curtains. But of course, no one did, because they were in Tom's apartment and he didn't have a housekeeper of any sort.

He heard Harry moan out in pain, and decided that it was time for Harry to discover his bed partner. He pretended to shift in his sleep, and turned over toward Harry's side.

Tom had to keep the amused smirk from forming on his face as he heard the little gasp that left Harry. From his position, he could feel him get up and move around the room – most likely looking for his clothes that had been so carelessly thrown off the previous night.

Tom opened his eyes as soon as he heard Harry leave the bedroom, a smirk graced his face as he watched Harry's retreating back through the open door.

"If it's a chase you want, it's a chase you'll get," the singer whispered out into the empty apartment.

'_I won't let you slip away from me that easily Harry. You're mine now and I won't let you go._' He thought to himself, before slipping back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Two days later found Tom in his dressing room. He had done nothing to contact Harry, he knew he would be seeing him today and he thought it was better to let Harry steam for two days. To think about what had happened.<p>

He was broken out of his thoughts by the light pats that hit his door, curious he got up and went to open the door. He smiled pleasantly at the sight that greeted him.

It was Harry with an arm full of clothes for tonight's concert. Tom almost laughed at his good luck. '_Lovegood must've sent Harry on an errand to deliver my clothes,_' he mused.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Tom finally asked him, his red eyes glittering in amusement, "Or are you going to come in?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame.

Harry gasped as he was brought out from his thoughts.

"Unless," Tom spoke, as he observed Harry's frozen figure, "You plan to keep them hostage?" He asked referring to the clothes in Harry's arms.

He seemed to break out from whatever he was under as he brushed past the singer, whispering a, "No sorry…" along the way.

Tom trailed after him once he had closed – and locked – the door. "You can leave it on the table," he said, offhandedly, luring Harry into a false sense of security. Tom chuckled silently to himself when he saw the boy's shoulders visibly relax. Harry had no idea at all of what was coming if the gasp he let out was anything to go by. He was now trapped between Tom and the table behind him- right where Tom wanted him, with nowhere to run.

"Why weren't you there when I woke up?" Tom asked, his red eyes staring unwaveringly into Harry's wide eyes. His voice was calm with a hint of amusement. He reached for Harry's face before trailing a single finger down the side of his face, down his neck, then finally he brushed aside Harry's messy black hair from his neck and lightly traced the mark he'd left their two days ago among others on various parts of Harry's body. None of which, he doubted, that Harry knew of.

But Harry never answered him, only looking at him in shock.

"Well, I suppose," he murmured, cupping Harry's face in his hands, and leaning even closer to the boy, "you can make it up."

"Stop!"

Tom made a surprised noise in the back of his throat as Harry suddenly pushed him back and shoved his hand at his face, showing him the same ring he's flashed the other night. "Do you see this?" The flustered boy asked him, "This is a purity ring!" Harry all but screeched.

"Is that what it was?" Tom asked him, a bemused expression crossing his face. Honestly, could this boy get any cuter? A purity ring of all things! And he thought that could save him! He grabbed Harry's hand - who had been waving it frantically in front of Tom's face - and promptly licked the side of Harry's left ring finger - ring and all - and placed a teasing kiss on his finger tip. He smirked slowly before taking the whole finger in his mouth. He sucked gently on it, laving his tongue around the digit from time to time. All the while he stared straight into Harry's eyes.

With a pop, Tom released Harry's - now bare – finger. He snuck his tongue out and took the ring off. He showed Harry his purity ring, still glistening from the attention Tom had given it.

"I'll be taking this then," he told Harry in a teasing voice, "Since I was your first." Tom chuckled lightly at Harry's flushed face before leaving the room, Harry's purity ring in hand.

* * *

><p>Harry stood there flushed- his mind still trying to process what had just happened.<p>

"Harry?" He heard Luna's voice float up to him.

He looked at the girl in the doorway in a distracted manner, "I'm… going to go see if Seamus needs any help before the show." He said in a rush, brushing past the girl in a hurried manner.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Potter?" Snape asked Seamus Finnigan once the show was over, "He's usually fretting over the light controls during the concert, even if they are already preset to play from the computer."<p>

"Oh," Seamus said, looking up from his clip board, "he said he wasn't feeling so good, so I told him to rest in the staff room."

"Mm…" Snape said, neither approving nor disapproving with Seamus' choice.

"Did you need him for something? If you want I can always take a message for him." He told the head stage coordinator helpfully.

Snape sneered at him, "What? Are you his personal secretary now?" He bit out as he swift walked away, mumbling something about spoilt brats.

"Geeze," Seamus said, "First Voldemort practically bites my head off to get Harry's whereabouts than Snape bites my head off for wanting to help him." He sighed, scratching his head in an absent minded manner.

* * *

><p>Tom stared down at Harry's sleeping form on the couch. He was sleeping on his stomach, clutching a pillow and had a light blanket thrown over his body. He was breathing heavily as well, unaware of everything going on around him – or more specifically unaware of exactly who was studying him with hooded eyes.<p>

The singer sat down near Harry's thigh, where he had curved his body so that there was more room on the couch for Tom to sit on. Harry yawned, as he opened his sleepy eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Tom asked him. "Sorry," he said, although he didn't sound very sorry at all.

Harry stared at Tom blankly, his sleep filled mind not quite catching up with the situation yet, so he opted for studying Tom instead. Tom's naturally red eyes stared at him curiously, as if he wondered why Harry was so silent. Harry tilted his head noticing that he had straightened his hair for the concert.

'_It looks nice'_, Harry thought to himself as his eyes trailed down. The singer was wearing a light white button up shirt, only done up to the bottom three buttons, so his chest and slim neck line were bared for all to see – along with Tom's newly added necklace. '_That looks good_,' Harry's groggy mind filled in for him, '_it's such a nice necklace-'_ He stopped in mid thought, his eyes widening as he stared at the pendant that hung from the silver chain - a ring, _his ring_. He blushed, his sleepy mind finally catching up to him. Harry buried his head in the pillow pretending to go back to sleep and ignoring the amused Tom.

"Are you upset?" Tom asked him, he sighed when Harry didn't answer him.

"It's just," he started, leaning in closer to Harry, "You were so cute, and I couldn't really hold myself back. Can't we just work this out? I really like you." Tom confessed.

"I'm a guy," Harry mumbled into the pillow, "I have a girlfriend. Her name is Cho." He ground out.

"Harry," Tom said, suddenly looming over Harry before slipping his cold hands underneath his shirt, "You're very stubborn aren't you?"

He gasped, Tom's cold hands sending a jolt down his spine, he shuddered at the feeling – his face warming up in an instant.

"Ah..." He moaned out feeling Tom's slender fingers brush against his sensitive nipples. He shuddered again when those fingers roughly pinched his nipples over and over, "Ah! No…" He groaned his body shaking.

"You're phone is ringing Harry," the singer whispered sadistically into his ear, his fingers still roughly twisting his nipples making the boy cry out. "Answer it," Tom said, slipping a hand out from Harry's shirt to press his phone against the delirious boy's ear, his other hand never stopping the rough onslaught as his fingers twisted and pulled.

"H-hello?" Harry managed to choke out, as he tried to still his moans.

"Harry?" An all too familiar voice screeched into his ear, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Cho…" Harry groaned, a wave of guilt hitting him as he heard Tom chuckle above him.

"It's nine o clock Harry! You. Were. Supposed. To. Pick. Me. Up. For. Dinner. Two. Hours. Ago!" She screamed at him, punctuating every word.

"Nnngh!" Harry jolted from underneath Tom. He gasped, shifting his head slightly, as Tom continued to bite at Harry's neck. "It-it hurts!" Harry said, even though he started panting harder, obviously enjoying the rough treatment.

"Harry?" Cho's voice once again broke through his hazy mind, "Are you even listening to me?" She screeched at him.

"I-I-I'm sorry Cho," Harry managed to say in a relatively even voice, "I'll make it up to you tomorrow okay? I'll take you out for lunch?"

"Mmm, fine Harry," Harry could practically hear her pursing her lips in anger, "I'll meet you at lunch then." She told him before hanging up the phone, still obviously angry at him.

Harry let out a breath he'd been holding. "You did good Harry," Tom told him, lapping lazily at the wound he'd just given the boy.

"But," Tom started, "I don't allow cheating." He told him in a dangerous voice, he got Harry to raise his hips off the couch and slipped his hand into Harry's pants. Tom roughly palmed the hard length, "I want you to break up with that girl tomorrow… or else…" the singer said, as he gripped Harry's length particularly hard. Harry could only nod numbly, too gone to really care what was being requested of him.

"Mmm… Aaahhh…." He moaned out as white flashed across his eyes, spilling all over himself.

* * *

><p>AN: I have nothing to say for myself… so I'll just give you a preview of the next chapter.

Next Chapter:  
>Cho, Harry, &amp; Tom in the same room.<br>Dun. Dun. Duuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. What will happen?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I promised myself I'd try to update weekly, if anything, but I caught a rather violent cold. Sorry for the wait!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong> OF **DARLING, I'M SORRY**

**Enjoy & thank you everyone for continuously reading this story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry stared blankly in front of him, he was in the lobby of M Entertainment - the company he worked for - waiting for Cho so he could treat her to lunch. He had stayed up all night playing a violent video game that centered on killing evil wizards – as a way to get his mind off of what had happened between him and Tom Riddle. Not that it really helped much, it only served to make him tired and dread the upcoming lunch date with Cho even more.<p>

He sighed, sinking even lower into the couch, he didn't even know if he could face his girlfriend today.

"I found you." A familiar teasing – and definitely male – voice spoke up from behind him.

Harry felt a jolt run up his spine. 'No…' he thought miserably as he turned his head to look behind him. And just as he had guessed Tom Riddle stood there, a pleasant smile gracing his face. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world as he stood there looking at Harry.

"Leave me alone," Harry hissed out, feeling his headache return with a vengeance. He crowed mentally when he saw Tom's smile drop a bit.

"As much as I find this side of you endearing… I wish you'd stop being so cold towards me. It's not like I did anything wrong to you," the singer sighed out.

Harry huffed, "Oh? You didn't do anything wrong did you? For your information, I have a girlfriend!"

"Well," Tom started, not fazed at all, "she's not a very good girlfriend then, is she? She can't even keep her boyfriend satisfied." He finished with a cheeky smile as he leaned over the couch Harry was sitting on.

Harry growled out, annoyance clearly visible in his eyes. "Give me that!" He said as he tried to snatch his ring from Tom's necklace. It had slipped out from the singer's shirt when he had leaned over.

"Nuh uh," Tom said, shaking his finger at Harry as he moved away from his reach, tucking the necklace back into his shirt. "Why do you even want this back? It's not like it has a purpose now, does it?" He winked - a taunting smirk playing on his lips.

"You-" Harry started, at a loss of words, "-its'-" He struggled, reaching over to try and snatch the ring from the laughing singer. In his desperation he had tried to sneak his hand into the singer's shirt.

"Harry?" A female voice cut in.

Tom and Harry both turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked a bit peeved.

"Nothing!" Harry replied quickly, getting up to greet the girl.

"Cho… Chang…?" Tom asked from behind the seat, his eyes roaming her figure. "This is your girlfriend, Harry?" He asked the flustered boy.

"Oh my, Harry, you didn't tell me you knew Tom Riddle," Cho giggled as she saw Tom looking her up and down. She hooked her arm around Harry's, leaning in toward her boyfriend, "You must introduce me." She spoke lightly in a flirtatious voice, seemingly forgetting how peeved she was at him for the other night.

"Uh…" Harry struggled, looking from Cho to Tom, "This is Cho Chang… my girlfriend. Cho, this is Tom Riddle, I work on his concerts." He managed to choke out. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was slightly afraid of Tom at the moment.

Cho just giggled, wiggling her fingers at Tom in a girlish manner.

"Oh?" Tom spoke lightly, "You're girlfriend is a super model?" Tom chuckled, his voice ice cold, "Must be something about you that attracts us famous people. Don't you agree Miss Chang?" He finished with a quirked eyebrow, smirking coldly at the super model.

She laughed unaware, brushing her long straight black hair aside as she leaned even further onto Harry, "Yes, there's just something about him that catches your eye isn't there?" She finished eying Harry with adoration.

Harry laughed nervously, Cho might've not realized it but Tom Riddle was giving off a killer intent in his opinion. "Well, uh… I'm starving, so… uh… how 'bout we head out now?" He asked his clueless girlfriend.

"Oh! Yes, Harry there's this new restaurant I wanted to eat at!" Cho said in a cheerful voice. "Well, Mister Riddle, it was nice meeting you!" She said, dragging Harry out by the arm in a hurry.

"Uh… yeah…" Harry said awkwardly, waving his hand in farewell, "…later."

Tom smirked at the couple, "Yes… later." He said, his red eyes glittering.

* * *

><p>"Harry," Cho said, once their food had arrived, "You didn't tell me you were working on Tom Riddle's concerts." She speared her salad and slowly chewed her food.<p>

"Oh… I…" Harry started, not entirely sure what to say, "I guess it just slipped my mind…"

"Don't worry, I completely understand why you forgot our date yesterday," she said, smiling sweetly at the boy, "You must've been so busy! It was inconsiderate of me, I'm sorry. I totally forgot you just transferred to another artist. Sorry for yelling at you like that…"

"No, no! It's my fault, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have forgotten," he said in a rush, shaking his head frantically.

She giggled, taking a sip of water, "You're much too nice Harry."

'_I really am much too nice… I should've filed against Riddle for sexual harassment by now…_' he thought miserably to himself, taking a vicious stab at his ravioli.

"…Cho?" A deep masculine voice cut in.

"Cedric?" His girlfriend exclaimed, shock evident in her voice, "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? I thought you were playing for Spain?"

The man, now identified as Cedric, laughed, "I got transferred back to England. I've been meaning to contact you… But I guess I got lucky today, huh?" He told her slyly as he winked.

Harry coughed, at a loss of what to do. It seemed they knew each other _quite well_, in his opinion.

"Oh!" Cho gasped, just remembering Harry's presence. "Cedric this is Harry Potter. My… boyfriend…" She seemed to choke out the last bit. "Harry, this is Cedric Diggory… I'm sure you recognize him, since you're such a diehard soccer fan…" She trailed off. She had always been iffy about soccer.

"Ah." Harry said, suddenly knowing why the blonde man looked so familiar. "You're the forward for Spain, right?"

Cedric laughed goodheartedly, "Well I was," he said, "But I'm playing for my home country now."

"Glad to have you back then, mate." Harry said, shaking Cedric's offered hand. "How do you two know each other?"

"Uh…" Cho started, looking at Cedric quickly, "We went to college together… and we modeled together for a bit." She laughed awkwardly, shooting pointed glances at the blonde boy.

Cedric smiled, "Well you're obviously having a date here, so I'll leave you two be okay?" He said walking away with a wave, "I'll catch you later then."

"He seems like a good bloke," Harry said, "He's going to be on the same team with Ron then…" He paused looking at his girlfriend, "…Cho? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" She replied in a distracted voice.

"You're being rather quiet," he said softly, not liking it one bit, "You okay?"

"Oh… Sorry. I'm just… mmm…" She smiled sweetly at him, "I haven't seen him in three years, and it just brings back memories from my school days."

"Did you…" He paused, not sure if he should continue or not.

"Hmm…? What is it?" Cho asked him, her brown almond shaped eyes glowing in curiosity.

"It's nothing," he said, waving his hand, "Do you want me to drop you off at your house after?"

"No, it's okay, I need to go somewhere after this so, you can just head back to the company."

"Alright," he said, stabbing his ravioli viciously again – his girlfriend oblivious of his anger. He didn't like how Cho was being so distant from him.

* * *

><p>"This restaurant was good. We should come here again sometime," Cho said as she leaned into kiss Harry on the cheek, "I'll see you later okay?"<p>

"Mmm…" Harry said, waving after his girlfriend, a slight frown gracing his face as he saw her pick up her ringing phone in a hurry. He heard her gasp out "Cedric…!" before she quickly disappeared around a corner.

Unaware Harry didn't notice Tom Riddle creeping up behind him, "Why didn't you break up with her?" The singer whispered into his ear as he hugged the shorter male from behind.

Harry gasped as he felt Tom's warm breath on his neck. He tried to squirm away but gave up when the singer just tightened his hold on him. Harry sighed in defeat as he peered into Tom's face – his eyes hidden by sunglasses, "Are you stalking me now?"

He felt Tom's body shake from laughter, "No," the singer replied amused, "Call it fate?"

"Please," Harry said a bit amused by his answer, though it was quickly forgotten when Tom rested his head on his shoulder, "Get off." Harry grumbled out, shrugging his shoulders to lodge the singer off.

Tom just chuckled, "Trouble in paradise?" He asked in a sarcastic voice.

When Harry didn't say anything Tom just laughed, "She obviously has something going on for that blonde soccer player. Break it off with her, then you'll be all mine."

Harry growled.

"Although, it wouldn't stop me from taking you even if you are together. I just don't like sharing." the singer teased the fuming boy.

"You-!" Harry started only to be interrupted by a scream and a flash.

"OH MY GOD!" Someone screamed, followed by more flashes from a camera. "IT'S VOLDEMORT!"

"Cheers," Tom said from behind Harry - using him as some sort of human teddy bear – as he flashed his fans a disarming smile.

"It's Voldemort?" Someone yelled not far away.

A reply came across the street, "WHAT? WHERE?"

"OH MY GOD! THERE HE IS!" Another yelled.

Then, "IT'S HIM," they all seemed to yell together.

"Uh…oh…" Tom said, staring at the mass of people coming in closer to where he and Harry stood. He looked down at Harry who seemed to have gone pale from shock - or was it fright? He laughed nervously, "I think it's about time we escaped, don't you think?" He asked the boy in his arms. "Come on! Haha. Run with me." He said to the shocked boy as he ran, dragging Harry behind him, his fans screaming and running after the pair.

* * *

><p><em>Huff. Huff.<em>

"_Haaa_… That was exciting, wouldn't you say so?"

"_Haa_, _haa_… NO! _Haa_… I would most… definitely… _Haa_, _haa_. NOT!" Harry replied angrily at Tom, still out of breath from running away from those crazed fan girls. Why he had to run away with him, Harry had no idea, since it was Tom those crazy girls were after in the first place.

"You sure are out of shape Harry," Tom said as he stared at Harry who was still wheezing. "Here," he said, getting him a bottle of water from his fridge, "Can't have you passing out on me now."

"Thanks," Harry gasped out, grabbing the offered bottle. He busily tried to drown the whole thing in one go.

Tom chuckled, "You sure drink greedily. I remember you drinking something else like that a few days ago. You wouldn't even let me take you to the bedroom, let alone pull you off." The singer told him in a voice that suggested anything but innocent.

"_Pffffffff_-!" Harry coughed, spitting out all the water in his mouth, his eyes the size of saucers.

Tom frowned, although there was a teasing glint in his red eyes. "Aw you've spilled it, and yet you told me that _you shouldn't waste anything_," he said to him in a taunting manner, licking his finger sensually, his eyes hooded and staring at Harry unwaveringly.

"I-! I did no such thing!" Harry denied venomously backing away from the singer.

"It seems you're having trouble remembering that night," Tom told him, his usually smooth voice husky, "I'll just help you remember then…" He said as he pushed the boy against the counter.

Harry let out a squeak, his eyes closing tight.

Tom chuckled, as he leaned in closer to Harry's face, he unconsciously licked his own lips – as if he were savoring a delicious meal.

_Ring_. _Ring_. _Ring_.

'_Huh_?' Harry thought to himself.

_Ring_. _Ring_. _Ring_.

"Ee, he..hee…" Harry let out a half-relieved, half-mortified laugh as he answered his phone, "Hello?"

This time Tom groaned, "What a way to ruin the mood," the disappointed singer sighed out as he back away from Harry. He ran his hand through his ebony locks in frustration - staring at Harry from the corner of his eye.

"…Cho? What? Have I seen the news? No. What are you talking ab-" Harry rambled, "What? Uhh… Turn to channel seven? … Watch…The Daily Prophet? Right now?" He stopped, staring at Tom who was now looking at him in question. "Can you turn on the telly?" Harry asked him. "Channel seven," he replied when the singer motioned to the remote.

"Cho! Calm down!" Harry suddenly yelled, holding his phone away from his ear. "What? Yes, I'm with Tom Riddle right now… Why does it even matter?"

He sighed, not getting why Cho was so angry at him all of a sudden. He heard Tom laughing in front of the television and went to join him since it was what Cho wanted him to see in the first place.

"Exclusive news Tom Riddle has a boy lover?" It read in red across the head of the television screen.

Harry stared at the television in shock as the singer laughed in mirth next to him - his phone forgotten in his hand. He stared at the picture displayed on the screen. It was from today - he could tell that much – and it was of him and Tom. To be honest, Harry thought to himself as dread filled him, they really did look like a couple. Especially since it looked like Tom was hugging him gently from the back as Harry – with a slightly flush face – peered at the singer above him.

"Evening everyone! It is I – the beautiful and gorgeous – Rita Skeeter! Here to deliver the latest piece of juicy news to my wonderful viewers!" The reporter from the television cut in, "As you can see, Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort, the hottest and most wanted bachelor in –well – _the world_ seems to be taken _by a boy_! And quite happily at that if that smile of his is anything to go by!" The reporter hummed, clicking her poisonous green painted nails together, "And, watch this clip here." A clip of Tom and Harry running away together came up. Tom had Harry's hand in a tight grip and they were both laughing.

Harry groaned, yes he had laughed. He blamed it on the adrenaline rush, running away from a mob was exciting, although by the end of it he was pretty tired and a bit annoyed but in the middle – yes – he admitted grungily, it had been _a bit_ fun.

"Ah." He flinched, as video Tom turned to flash Harry a smile, Harry's purity ring sliding out from Tom's loosely buttoned shirt. The silver necklace stood out against Tom's black top.

The reporter paused the clip dramatically.

"See there!" Rite Skeeter pointed at the ring with a green feather, "That is a ring! But more importantly, Tom Riddle is wearing it! Tom Riddle who is known to never ever have a piece of jewelry on his person! IS! WEARING! A NECKLACE! WITH! A! RING!"

"HARRY!"

He flinched, as he heard Cho's scream from his phone, even Tom heard that yell.

"Where's your ring?" She hissed at him.

"I-I... um…" He mumbled at a loss, "I lost it!" He said quickly. Tom let out an amused sound from next to him at his words – which were obviously a lie.

"You lost it?" She asked him in a disbelieving tone.

"Uh… yeah…" Harry mumbled, suddenly regretting his words.

"Then…" She replied calmly – much too calmly, "What is it doing on Tom Riddle's neck?" She finished in a screech.

"I… uh…" Harry shifted, "Cho it's…"

"And hear this everyone! We just got this gorgeous tip in right now, apparently, last night, there were some funny sounds emitting from a room backstage at Tom Riddle's concert... if you know what I mean," the reporter inputted, not helping Harry at all.

"HARRY!" Cho's voice rang from his phone again, "IS THAT WHY LAST NIGHT WHEN I CALLED YOU-? CONSIDER US OVER!" She screamed before hanging up the phone abruptly.

Tom clicked the television off. He looked down at Harry with a playful smirk on his face, as if he was saying, "Well what can you do now? Seems like you're mine."

* * *

><p>AN: I planned to make this a rather short story, so expect an ending soon. (Two chapters left? Maybe three...?)  
>Don't expect something... well... twisted or something. Like i said before, I wrote this story for shits &amp; giggles. XD<p>

(This is what i was thinking when Harry was stabbing his ravioli.)  
>Harry: STAB STAB STAB.<br>Ravioli: What'd I ever do to youuuu? /cries


End file.
